Fear is Only You
by Wiipuu
Summary: The story from the game told from a darker perspective with more blood and fear. Situations occur where Alice placed in front of what she usually dose not confront in the game. She will be surprisingly accepting of these situations. This will allow her to see some of the darker characters more completely.
1. Chapter 1

I don't like his hair. Maybe I don't like his hair. That man, Julius, had very long hair. No. I do not think that like his hair. My sister also has hair longer than it should be. But it works for her. She is beautiful. Yes, if I were to look at that irritable man long enough I would see that it works for him to. So maybe its not the hair I don't like but rather the man. He doesn't even know how long it took me to find my way out of that damn tower. There was nothing but stairs and more stairs spiraling and turning inconsistently.

By the time I got out that tower of his it was late and dark. I know nothing of this stupid world I have been thrust into. So I decided to take a random path and see where it lead. I passed by a few houses. There were not many near the tower but there were many on the outskirts about a few miles away from it. I decided to avoid the town and head through the forest. There was something about the forest that tempted me more than civilization. Since this is a dream, I suppose maybe I just felt more impulsive than normal.

The place had a mysterious feel to it. The chilling air pricked the skin in a way that felt more real than it should have in a dream. The trees were dark and willowy caressing a dimly lit path that led to something unknown. That is until they cleared and before me stood a massive gate. The gate could be described as beautiful though a bit over the top in size and structure.

I walked up to it a bit curious to see what would be found on the other side. As I crept out the the trees into the light the wind seemed to stop blowing. It was quiet. It was a rather sudden silence that changed the air making each step I took closer feel a bit more foreboding. But still I pressed on despite my baser instinct to return to trees. I rationalized to myself that it was nothing. I am imagining things. I have to be.

Closer and closer I came until I finally reached the gate. I peered through the bars and saw a vast garden. I couldn't see the end from where I was.

I reached to touch the bars only to be stopped by the scent l of some heavy cologne that didn't smell quite right. It was off somehow... probably. The smell was soon accompanied by a drawn out chuckle. I turned slowly and gasped at what I saw. His face was striking similar to someone I used to care about. But he was clearly different. Something about his eyes unsettled me. They were very cold, sharp, and clearly intelligent.

He didn't move though. He seemed to be waiting for me to do something. But I didn't, I just looked at him. After a moment longer he snorted and backed up a step taking on a haughty pose. His eyes finally broke away from mine as he glanced down at the diamond on the top his cane. He twirled the object twice before he taped it on the cobblestones. He then asked, "So? Who might you be?"

His voice is like his eyes. Though I suppose the question wasn't all that frighting. So I answered him.

"I am Alice."

He tilted his head like a curious animal contemplating something carefully. Gently he lifted his cane to my chest. Resting it above my heart.

"Are you an outsider? Interesting."

He said the word 'interesting' in manner that could be taken any number of ways before he continued.

"Alice, you have come at an awful time. Usually I would be hospitable to you and I probably will be tomorrow if you decide come back. But tonight, tonight is terrible."

Slowly the man lifted his arms outward and he spun around. That when I noticed his suite was stained red. I wanted to panic. I wanted to be afraid. I am pretty sure that is what he was expecting. But all I did was accept that he was covered in blood. Even I am surprised by how calm I am. It could be because this is just a dream. So instead I asked him a question.

"I see. Do you plan to kill me?"

His face twisted in shock before melting into curiosity. He leaned down leveling our eyes.

"How peculiar." He said as he traced my jawline with his finger. I quickly slapped his hand away. It was a reflex.

Well, if he had any plans of letting me go I just flushed them down the drain. Yet, to my surprise, he just backed away.

"Do you have a place to stay"

"No."

His face curled up in an amused manner as he stretched his slapped hand out in a way that would suggest I take it.

"My name is Blood Dupre Miss Alice. It is a pleasure to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

I took a second to examine this mans gloved hand. It was also pretty stained. I wonder what he could have done to be so completely covered in the color of red. I... I feel funny. My heart is beating so quickly. I look back up at his eyes. The appear to be testing something. If this is some kind of test Im going to fail it.

I always fail these invisible tests that people give to me. I am never good enough to pass them I guess. Still, its not like I can do anything about that. I can only be myself after all. So I am just going to do whatever I want. I reached out and placed my hand on his. It was wet. It was cold. It made me feel sick.

His face scrunched up into an unusual look. Though it was not one of displeasure, it was more like one of contemplation and acceptance.

"Well, I am in no mood for a tea party tonight and so I will not be entertaining you. Still you may stay here if you wish."

He said this as if I had a choice. Which I probably did - even if I felt I didn't.

"It is a bit late for a young lady miss like yourself to be out. Its dangerous around here..."

He paused and and gates began to open. They let out a loud roar; a scream of clanging chains and metal that echoed through the night. It was weird how watching the gates turn open made me feel. Like the mouth of some carnivorous animal gaping and sharp. His hand squeezed ever so slightly on my own as he led me forward into the gates. He turned a bit after the gates closed behind us.

"It is good that I am the one who found you Alice. Because had it been anyone else at this time of night... hahahah."

I would describe his laugh as sardonic.

"Where am I?", I asked.

"My territory. The Hatter estate. When we get a bit closer to my residence Ill have a maid show you to a guest room. For now. Just for tonight, unless you decide to stay with me."

(I am not going to finish this story. This is all I wrote before I got bored. Ill tell you how it ends. The main character murders Ace by accident and the Hatter kills Julius. She dosnt go back to her world and she ends up raising the 'new' ace and Julius. She becomes a member of the hatter family.)


End file.
